Unusual You
by Obsession18
Summary: A songfic of Bulma and Vegeta being intimate together as Bulma goes through memories of her past. Vegeta can't seem to stop impressing Bulma, same goes for Vegeta as well. One-shot. High Lemon rating.


Hi guys, so i've finally done a song fic. wow it's only taken me long enough. i stayed up late to finish this for you guys, but mostly for my besty Monica for her Bday that was on December 31st! It's a surprise preasent! So please enjoy the present that she has to share haha.

A/N: The song is_ Unusual You by Britney Spears._ I highly recommend you listen to the song while you read the story, it makes it so much better emotionally. seriously take my advice, go to youtube or something and find the song and just listen to it wile you read. it will make a huge difference.

Rated: M for strong sexual content and language.

* * *

Bulma gently pulled the covers over her sleeping ten-year-old child as he lightly snored in the small room filled with plastic guns, video games, and dinosaurs. With a light kiss on his forehead she quietly tip toed her way out of the cluttered room and closed the creaking door with one last peek at Trunks. She non-too-gently leaned her back against the wall and put her thin hand over her forehead and sighed a huge relief.

"Getting that boy to sleep is a workout." She then pushed herself off the wall and walked down the stairs and into her private study that was directly across from the bathroom in the hall. It was late at night around eleven thirty when she quietly walked into her sanctuary. Walking further into the dark room she felt around for the delicate medal strand that hung from her designer lamp. With a light tug the room was brilliantly lit with a soft glow. She sat down in her comfortable chair that swiveled; they were her favorite. Looking down to her right she opened her drawer while tucking some stray hair behind her ear and pulled out a notebook and some blue prints from a prototype experiment Capsule Corporations was recently working on. Bulma placed them on her hand crafted American Red Oak desk and began to focus on her work.

It was now two in the morning when Bulma heard the door to her study creak open. She didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was, she was too focused on her work and was so close to completing a formula she was trying to figure out. Heavy footsteps walked slowly behind her along with a smell of heated spice and musk that suffocated her senses. Bulma continued to try and concentrate as she suddenly felt concentrated heat that scorched and burned along the back of her neck. She began to feel her heart rate increase as it continued to blaze across her shoulder.

"Where's my dinner?" Vegeta said huskily.

"Well that was a turn off." She said while rolling her eyes. "I was too busy to make it, so you'll have to make it yourself." She turned towards him while leaning back in her chair with both of her arms on the arm rests. Her right leg folded over her knee exposing parts of her thigh. She wore a delicate white blouse with a long V-neck in the front that was tucked in with a gray skirt that went up just below her chest and simple black heels with nude thigh high stockings.

"I lost my appetite." He said in his gruff voice.

"Oh, really? Well that's good, now you won't force me to make you something." She said while putting her hair up with a pen and turned back to her desk, "I have to get back to wor-" Vegeta grabbed the armrest on the chair and pulled her back to face him.

"But… I am hungry for something else." He said slowly and huskily as he pulled the chair closer to his body and began to kiss her with extreme passion. He gently slid his arms around her lower back and raised her to him as close as their bodies could. His large hands roamed her lower back and bottom slowly, gently, and firmly; after all the years with his wife he knew what Bulma craved the most. Bulma wrapped her arms loosely around his strong neck and shoulders and let her husband do what he did best between them.

After all the years they have spent together the flame of their heavy passion for one another never died down or played low. They always craved each other time and time again as if it was the first time.

Nothin' about you is typical  
Nothin' about you's predictable  
You got me all twisted and confused  
(It's so you)

Vegeta picked her up while she straddled his waist and continued to kiss his neck and shoulder as he made their way up to their bedroom. On the way up the stairs she grabbed the back of his head and held it firmly as she kissed him tenderly, madly. They reached their room and Vegeta kicked the door close behind him as he sat down on the bed with his wife still straddling him.

"I thought you could use a break," he said in between a kiss. After Bulma heard those words she realized she still found Vegeta unforeseeable. She knew he cared about her more than any planet in the galaxy, but such a simple sentence as that reminded her that he wanted to be with her. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and stared lovingly into her husbands' deep black eyes.

"You always did have perfect timing." She said slightly out of breath and continued to kiss him. Bulma raised herself on her knees on the bed while still straddling him and firmly ran her fingers through his think hair and hugged his head closer to her as she kissed him roughly, squeezing his torso gently with her thighs. Vegeta released his lips from hers and placed them on her raising chest, neck, and shoulders. Kissing her with all the desire in his body. Bulma let her head fall back exposing her soft neck to him when suddenly a thought ran through her mind. She couldn't believe where she was today in life, she had a wonderful and brilliant son and the man of her dreams.

Up 'til now, I thought I knew love  
Nothin' to lose and it's damaged 'cause  
Pattern to fall as quick as I do  
(But now)

**: FLASH BACK :**

"You promised me, Yamcha!" Bulma yelled her heart out at her first love as she walked away from the babbling man.

"Look, I'm sorry! The guys from the team had plans to go out after the game and I just forgot!" Yamcha said while trying to catch up.

"All you had to do was call." She said and turned around to look at him in the face with soft eyes. "We're over, for good. I can't live my life this way Yamcha. You can't commit, you're not ready to settle down or have a steady girlfriend."

"But, Bulma!"

"I'll see ya later…" she said sadly and walked back to her car wiping a tear off her cheek.

**: END OF FLASH BLACK :**

Vegeta un-tucked her shirt and undid the buttons quickly knowing how much she hated it when he ripped her clothes. Bulma lifted his black t-shirt over his head and they resumed where they left off. Bulma put her hands on his chest and pushed him down slowly onto the bed, they looked into each other's eyes wondering what the other was going to do next. As Vegeta lay on the bed he held Bulma's hips as she kissed him from his mouth and down to his chest and back up to him. He then unclasped the hook on her bra and slowly slid it off each shoulder in suspense. He sat up and began to tenderly kiss and draw from her breasts. Small moans of pleasure escaped Bulma's lightly swollen lips as Vegeta then placed Bulma on the edge of the bed and raised her left leg and ran his anticipating fingers to her upper thigh. Finding the hem of her tights he pulled it down and off her leg at a painful pace making sure to drag his fingertips along her creamy skin. When it came to the end of her foot he pulled it off and held underneath her calf and thigh and planted light electrocuting kisses. Bulma had both her hands behind her to hold herself upright as she looked at her husband. Vegeta did the same with her right leg and then pulled Bulma up with him at a standing position. He turned her around and kissed her shoulder blade while taking out the pen from her hair to let it fall freely down her back and then slowly undid the back of her skirts zipper. The sound of the undoing zipper filled the room as they continued, when the skirt fell silently to the floor Vegeta placed his dangerous hands around her hips and pulled her tight to relish the feel of her body against his.

Bridges are burnin'  
Baby, I'm learnin'  
A new way of thinking now  
Love, I can see  
Nothing will be  
Just like it was  
Is that because

Bulma turned around and put both of her palms on Vegetas rumbling chest and kissed him so light on the lips, it was barely felt.

Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to

So why haven't you?

Vegeta suddenly firmly grabbed Bulma and threw her on the bed and followed after her while taking his belt off. He assumed the dominate position on top and began to ravage her body with such passion he felt he could spontaneously combust. Grabbing at her hips and bottom he pushed and squeezed only places he could touch.

Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you

**: FLASH BACK:**

"Push, Bulma, Push!" Dr. Starfers said as he waited for the rest of the baby to come.

"I AM PUSHING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Bulma yelled in pain as more of the baby exposed it self.

"Calm down, Mrs. Briefs…" a nurse urged the woman in pain.

"This is her calm side…" Vegeta said standing with his arms crossed not looking away from his wife. The nurse looked at him with a confused look and walked back to the doctor.

"Your almost there now, one more push!"

A tiny lavender haired baby was brought into the world at four AM, on a Tuesday of August.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, you have a baby boy." Dr. Starfers held the small crying baby and gave it to the nurse.

"Where are you going with him?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"We're going to clean him so your wife can hold him." The nurse said walking away.

"It's okay, Vegeta. They'll bring him back." Bulma said with short breaths. It was silent for a little while as the couple waited. Bulma lay in her bed exhausted as Vegeta watched her while standing with his arms still crossed. Bulma patted the bed she was on motioning him to come sit; he hesitated for a moment and then proceeded.

"Three days of labor… that kid better be worth it." Bulma joked lightly. Vegeta sat there silently and then,

"Are you still in pain?" he asked while looking at her for an honest answer.

"Well I'm oka-" she started to say.

"Don't lie to me, Bulma." Vegeta looked at her seriously and saw her eyes look down at the sheets.

"Yes, but of course I'm going to ache for awhile, it's only natural." Bulma said fiddling with the sheets.

Vegeta turned to face her better and placed his forehead against hers, Bulma felt warm all over as if someone poured warm water down her body and renewed her from inside out.

"Wha…what did you do?"

"My mate isn't going to be in pain if I can help it." Vegeta said sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"I love you, Vegeta." Bulma said quietly and happily.

"Why else would you be with me." He said as a small smile crept onto his face. The nurse walked back in with the baby and gave it to Bulma.

"He looks just like you," Bulma said smiling. The baby had looked at his mommy and gave a ponderous look to her then frowned like his father. "I know that look." She said.

"He has more human than Saiyan, his blue eyes and hair say it all." Vegeta said looking at the tiny being with pride.

**: END FLASH BACK :**

Been so many things when I was someone else  
Boxer in the ring, tryin' to defend myself  
And the private eye to see what's goin' on  
(That's long gone)  
When I'm with you, I can just be myself  
You're always where you say you will be  
Shocking, 'cause I never knew love like this  
Could exist

Tables are turnin'  
My heart is soarin'  
You'll never let me down  
Answer my call  
Here after all  
Never met anyone…Like you

**: FLASH BACK :**

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up." Bulma repeatedly said while the phone on the other end rang endlessly. It was late and dark outside; Bulma was on her way back home from a meeting four hours away from her home when her car broke down on the side of the foreign city road. Her parents were out of town on one of their many adventures and the only one left was Vegeta. They've only slept together a couple times and kept to themselves and came together when they needed a release. Goku couldn't be reached while he was camping with Gohan and Krillin. Vegeta was the only one left.

"What?" a deep voice answered.

"Great…. Vegeta you picked up the phone!"

"Is this why you called?"

"No! My car is broken down here in downtown and I need a lift home," she began to say casually.

"Call someone else to do it." Vegeta was just about to hang up when he heard Bulma yell on the other side.

"VEGETA DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!"

"Fine!" he yelled into the receiver, "Stay put." He hung up and walked out the door to find the annoying woman.

Bulma was standing by a pay phone underneath a single lamppost with the night surrounding her. This wasn't the safest of cities and so she tried to keep a low profile until the jerk showed up. A single car drove by and then braked to a stop and waited there for a little bit. The car began to back up and stopped in front of Bulma.

"How much, baby?" a male voice said.

"Like you could even afford me, Jerk! I'm not a prostitute!" Bulma yelled at the male.

"Maybe not." A man suddenly appeared from behind her startling her, "But we can always make you…" The man touched her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Bulma kneed him in his private area and ran as fast as she could, having no idea where she was.

"C'mon baby! We just want to have a little bit of…" the mans voice was stopped suddenly and a yell could be heard down the street. The sound of a couple punches could be heard along with the thud of a fallen bodies. Bulma stood with her back to an alleyway wall and peeked her head around the corner exposing her back. She saw nothing and put her back against the wall and was startled by Vegeta in front of her. Her mind didn't register it fast enough and she already punched him in the face and ran back out to the street.

"Get away!" she said preparing herself.

"What would you do without me?" Vegeta said arrogantly as he came out of the shadows and into the light from the lamppost with Bulma.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Vegeta…." She said walking up to him and inspecting his face where she punched him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER?! I COULD HAVE BEEN RAPED YOU BIG-"

"Shut up." He simply said, "I wouldn't let those peasants touch you." Bulma stood their shocked at his words. She never would have thought he would say that out loud, maybe he did care for her instead of just her body. "Hurry up, lets get back." Vegeta picked up the frozen like Bulma and flew her back to Capsule Corporation.

**: END FLASH BACK: **

Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to  
So why haven't you?  
Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you

Bulma ran her hands down the sides of Vegeta's abdomen and stopped at the hem of his jeans running the tip of her finger inside to stop at his button and quickly undid it. Vegeta kept kissing and touching every part of her body as she pulled his jeans down past his bottom and he took over from there. Taking the rest of his clothes off he didn't miss a beat and went back to pleasuring his wife. Bulma brought his mouth to hers and kissed him hungrily while holding onto his back and shoulders. She felt him enter her with his two fingers and slowly worked her way up to the edge of pleasure. Bulma grabbed the sheets and her back arched towards Vegeta giving herself to him. Vegeta slowly took his fingers out and dragged them over her pleasure spot on her opening and across her hips. He began to kiss and suck at her breast again as he went back to pleasuring her with his rough hands. Bulma fell over the edge of ecstasy and moaned her pleasure to her lover as she rode it out. Vegeta then picked her up and sat on the edge of the bed placing her on top of him. She moved with ease and elegance as they both climbed the latter of their climax. Bulma held onto his shoulders and squeezed him with her thighs as he held her hips to the rhythmic motion. Bulma hit her pleasure first and hugged Vegetas manhood tightly as she came in waves, the pressure on him made him moan a short moan as he hit his wall of pleasure.

Can't believe that I  
Almost didn't try  
When you called my name  
Now everything is changed

**: FLASH BACK :**

In the kitchen Bulma stood at the counter making herself a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich when a certain cocky Saiyan approached her. He seemed different, she never saw the look in his eyes that he had now, he looked hungry…

"Hey Vegg head." Bulma said looking at him while eating her PB&J. She got a small glob of jelly on her finger but didn't notice

"You want anything, ya jerk?" she said smiling.

"When do I not want something." He started to say, "and I always get what I want…" he walked up to Bulma and took her small petite hand into his own and they both eyed the misplaced jelly. Vegeta put her finger into his mouth and lightly sucked on the tip and released her finger.

"Thanks?" Bulma said. Vegeta closed the rest of the space between them and kissed her hungrily and passionately. He had no self-control left; he couldn't take seeing her in her short nightwear and her swimsuit. Or any other time he saw her, the back of his mind kept nagging at him but he finally told it to shut up and deal with it later. They kissed for a moment when Bulma pushed away.

"Vegeta… I don't know if I can do this," she began, " I don't want to get hurt."

"I know you've been wanting me too, Woman, there's no stopping it." He said huskily while still holding her lower back and kissing her neck. He was right she had been wanting this for a long time and her dreams wouldn't let her forget that either. If Vegeta could change so much from Namek, then maybe he could change even more. Bulma had a feeling about Vegeta from the beginning and decided to make the most of this opportunity to start something great.

"I can't." she said, "I can't wait anymore." Bulma kissed back with just as much fire and soon it became a frenzy that couldn't be stopped.

Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to  
So why haven't you?  
Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you

Vegeta placed Bulma beneath him on the bed and slid himself in her. Bulma moaned and grabbed the sheets. Vegeta and Bulma pleasured one another that no other person could fulfill. No one else would match up to the other and their passion for one another would always be a burning torch that couldn't be put out. As they got closer Vegeta took hold of one of Bulma's hands and held onto it tightly. He continued his motion while kissing her neck and held her hips at the curve of her side; going faster and harder until they reached the goal and couldn't help but moan from the waves of pleasure and ecstasy that hit them at full force. They looked at each other for a moment as their bodies calmed down. Vegeta rolled onto his back and placed his arm around Bulma as she curled up next to him.

"Thanks for the break." Bulma said giggling.

"Any time, woman."

* * *

Well i really hope you enjoy my first song-fic, believe me their will be plenty more i have tons of songs that fit with this couple. ;D

Please leave me a review, i love to hear/read any comments about the story. Let me know how you liked it! **Why write a story for fanfiction if you didn't want to know how people thought about it?** You know i'm right ;D

yes it's time for me to say it...yet again!

Please **Review**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Review **(anyone can do it) even if you dont have an account.

**If your still bored and want to read more check out my stories! **

**Obsession18**

A Saiyans April Fools Day

Family Fun Gone Wrong

Who Are You?

When We Start Killing

Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan

-My friends story which i highly recommend.

**Creativelove7**

What She's Worth

**All Vegeta/Bulma fics. So check em' out and leave your thoughts! Thanks! **

~Caitie (Obsession18)


End file.
